


Prologue

by verx



Series: Happily Underafter [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verx/pseuds/verx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at what happened once the barrier fell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

The fallout of the when the barrier fell was felt far and wide. As monsters began to flood into the world above and humanity remembered what it had done, a new golden age of peace began, not only between humans and monsters, but also between the human nations and monster factions themselves. Monster traditions were assimilated into existing human cultures and the new ideas formed by the two kick-started a new technological revolution. Within two years humanity and monsterkind had already began spreading to the stars, and deeper below the earth and sea. Cities became bigger, more impressive. Small hamlets were even more secluded and tiny, but simultaneously far more connected than they had ever been.

The new world was full of opportunity and potential, all thanks to Frisk, the child who fell down. Not even President Asgore, leader of the monster representatives of the World Government, knew how exactly the child had broken the barrier on his own. But they were grateful for him doing it nonetheless.

In the new age of freedom and enlightenment, anyone could follow their hopes and dreams.


End file.
